harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Modesty Barebone
Haunting? What does "haunted" girl mean? The first time I read this, I thought she was a ghost. Or that she was fallowed by a ghost wherever she went, similar to Olive. Can anyone explain it to me?--Rodolphus (talk) 08:00, July 14, 2015 (UTC) :I know this is a late response, but "haunted" in this sense is an idiomatic expression meaning that a person is emotionally troubled, especially by past traumatic experiences. I'm guessing, in light of the just-released character descriptions of the Barebone family, this is the result of Mary Lou's treatment of her children. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 22:27, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Age Do we actually know that Modesty was born between these years? Remember, there are often considerable differences between the age of the actor and the age of the character they portray. A good example is Severus Snape. The actor was over 50 years old when cast, while the character was 32 - 38 years old.--Rodolphus (talk) 13:57, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Half- or pure-blood witch? I watched the film yesterday at an early premiere here in Germany. There is a scene where Credence finds a wand hidden by Modesty. She claims it is a toy. Mary-Lou says something about either Credence or Modesty's mother. Is Modesty a witch as well? I'd assume so.--Rodolphus (talk) 12:47, November 17, 2016 (UTC) I just remember that JKR has said that Wands react violently if handled by non-wizards. Does this confirm that she is a witch?--Rodolphus (talk) 10:01, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :Modesty's magical status is not clear. While she is likely from a magical family (like Credence) the wand may in fact just be a toy - it didn't react violently when Mary Lou handled and snapped it so not sure if its reaction, or lack there of, means anything. --Ironyak1 (talk) 12:21, November 18, 2016 (UTC) My friend seemed to remember Mary-Lou being killed in an outburst of magic by Modesty. Unfortunately, I can't remember t clearly. I'll take a closer look when I watch the film a second time.--Rodolphus (talk) 13:44, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :Both Modesty and Credence are on the balcony with Mary Lou and it's not completely clear where the outburst of magic comes from. The screenplay doesn't specify either, but it does describe the wand as a toy wand under the bed so it doesn't look like the lack of a reaction to it can be used to help suss out Modesty's magical status. --Ironyak1 (talk) 22:55, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Can't a spark briefly be seen when the wand is broken. I'm trying hard to remember.--Rodolphus (talk) 12:53, November 20, 2016 (UTC) I bet she's a Muggle-born witch. Impmon101 (talk) 1:25, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Misuse of "adoptive" I have noticed several times in the Barebone articles that people are misusing "adoptive" as a blanket term. This is wrong; "adoptive" refers solely to active partners in an adoption (those who are the instigators of the adoption), passive partners (those who are the subjects of the adoption) are "adopted". Thus, Mary-Lou Barebone is the adoptive mother of the three children named in the film, but they are her adopted children; and since they had no active part in ending up as siblings, their relationship is also adopted. I hope this clarifies things. — evilquoll (talk) 04:14, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Good catch. :-) Ninclow (talk) 05:27, February 8, 2018 (UTC)